Amihan (2016)
| }} Amihan is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Amihan is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin. She is the successor of her mother Minea. Profile Amihan is the second oldest of the four daughters of Mine-a. She is named after Mine-a's sister in the hopes that she would grow kind hearted as her. She grew up in the world of the mortals knowing Encantadia as a mere fantasy story told by his father until Hagorn attacked them. She is the child that would fulfill Cassiopea's prophecy. Personality Amihan is the most caring out of the four sang'gres acting like the oldest sister even though she is the second oldest. She resembles Minea in many ways like in kindness and decision making thus is seen as the one with the most potential to succeed Minea to which Pirena became envious about. Amihan is very kind but if her kindness is abused, she will not hesitate to fight back. When Amihan was young, she would easily get tired of training and often complains to Raquim. Appearance and Outfits * Amihan has a chest length wavy brown hair. She has a beautiful face and fair complexion. Her physical features combined with her elegant outfits gives her a queenly aura. * Her formal appearance is a gown in different shades of royal blue. The center part has a butterfly design to cover her upper body and a sash that resembles long sleeves on her gown. She also wears a white silver flower crown on her head as opposed to her dragon circlet. *In her warrior form she wears an amazon warrior-like dress that is colored white and different shades of blue. She regains her long cape at the back and gains another cape is at her waist that reaches until her ankle. Her top is sleeveless with blue outlines combined with a single blue line that reaches to her matching short skirt to keep themselves attached. She also gains a light blue small winged shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching blue armbands. Her light blue dragon wing circlet has updated into a bluish short steel wing circlet with a blue gem in the center. Her hair is loose instead of being tied. Story Amihan is born on the day that Arvak was killed. Fulfilling the first half of Cassiopea's prophecy. When Mine-a was asleep Gurna kidnapped Amihan and brought her to the forest to kill her. Because of this incident, Mine-a decided it is best for Raquim to live in another world for their child's safety. Mine-a often sent colorful birds to visit Amihan which made the villagers suspicious that she and Raquim are no ordinary beings. When she became older, Amihan was taught the history of Encantadia and fighting using sticks by Raquim. Amihan would often question Raquim why she doesn't go to school like other children to which Raquim replies that because they are not from this world. Amihan tells this to Jigs. Jigs just laughed it off. Later that night Amihan was visited by Mine-a in her dream telling her to wake up and tell her father that the Hathors are coming. Amihan wakes up and tells Raquim that she dreamt about a beautiful woman giving her a warning. Amihan thought it was only the effects of Raquim's stories that she dreamt of such but then the Hathors appeared for real. Raquim and Amihan fought the Hathors and managed to kill them but more and more appeared so they ran away. Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Sapirian Category:Diwata